


Rise Of The Dead

by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05), warrior_slipstream05



Series: Struggling with love [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Available On Wattpad, Can Someone Ship Cheetor With Someone Please?!, Conjunx Endura, Crosshairs Will Have Two Husband, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried Not To Cry While Doing This, Injured and Death, Koro Yuki will always hate Crosshairs, MTMTE Whirl has a daughter named after him, Men Crying, Multi, My Brain Hurts When I Was Trying To Think Of a Title, Pharma Is In Love With Slipstream (Me), Pharma tries to get Slipstream's attention, Pregnant Scorponok, Sad Ending, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), You are in the story ;-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/warrior_slipstream05
Summary: The funeral had happened and everyone thought things would go normal, until someone was awake from their grave and is planning on killing the whole world. The autobots and decepticons don't have any choice, but to work together. Only Magnus will pick whoever should go and save earth before it's too late. One thing they didn't know is that the only way to save the world is to place your spark onto the stone and it requires one person from each team to do that.Who would sacrifice themselves and save others from the terrorcons zombies.More series will come out sooner after this story is finished.
Relationships: Anode/Lug (Transformers), Cheetor/Unknown Father, Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Chromia/Ironhide, Crosshairs/Drift | Deadlock, Crosshairs/Hot Rod, Crosshairs/Rodimus, Crosshairs/Rodimus Prime, Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Koro Yuki, Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus, Pharma/Slipstream(me), Ratchet/Wheeljack, Skids/Swerve (Transformers)
Series: Struggling with love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Funeral

"We are all gathered here to honor the member of the Rescue Bot" said Cheetor

Everyone was around the grave and were sad. Tears filled in their eyes as they watched Drift, Cyclonus, and Getaway lowering the box inside the dirt. Rewind was recording, Y/N was playing a sad song, and I was crying. I didn't like funerals at all because it's hard to say good-bye to the ones that you love. It's been about 3 weeks and after Lockdown stabbed him on the back, we all thought he would revive, but it turned out, he didn't make it and I looked over at Heatwave and damn he was crying so hard. I can also feel his pain as much as others.

"Heatwave, do you have any other words to say to your Conjunx Endura?"

"I-I would, but I d-don't know what to say!"

"It's okay. We all are also having a hard time saying good-bye to our loved ones, especially the ones that we haven't seen for a very long time"

Heatwave walked up to the gravestone of the copter and placed his hand onto it and put his head above it. He looked at it and read the quote of his sweet orange copter's quote he looked up on Earth' technology, which is Google. It said

_Being alone is better than, being ignored_

"Well... you're not alone, my dead love one. I will always love you no matter what and no one will ignore you. We will all listen to you in our souls"

The rain had pour and the humans went under us and we all put flowers onto the copter's grave and hold each other's hand and closed our eyes, sending our prayers to the orange copter... Blades. He died because he was stabbed by Lockdown when he and Heatwave were reuniting with their lost son Skyrazor. At first, I thought he would join the Autobots, but instead, he stayed with Steeljaw's pack because he said that they felt like they need someone to spy on the other teams.

"I wish I could bring back time" I sigh "Then we could fix everything!"

"And what would you do to Koro Yuki if you time travelled backward?" asked Rodimus

"What I would do to her is... Let her stay on top of the tree and- Oh, but then Drift would tell Optimus PRime that I ain't helping an Autobot, but have you ever had a strange feeling about Koro Yuki?"

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know, but look at her"

I pointed to her and the only thing she did is spraying some kind of a poison over the gravestone and we had a feeling that she's up to something, but what could it be?

"To me, she looks like she's putting a poison that could bring back the dead" suggested Rodimus "What do you think?"

"I think she trying to-"

"What are you two talking about? Stalking on others or spying on others??"

It was Ironhide, the weapon specialist and he looked suspicious of us and can't he catch a break?!

"Ironhide, what a surprise to see you! I-I thought you were... dead?"

"PATHETIC!" said Ironhide "I was dead, but then they had to pour some white energon over my body and BOOM I'm alive! Tell me Paratrooper, what are you and your boyfriend are up to?"

Boyfriend?! I didn't know what to say, but after all, I must admit this, but I did had a sparking, which is my daughter and she belongs to Hot Rod AKA Rodimus. Optimus told us that his name would changed because one day, their will be a team called the "Lost Light". I don't know why would he name that, but I want to join Rodimus and his crewmates along, but that means I have to leave Drift alone. That is a problem because if he stayed here, then Yuki would also stay as well and they will end up together, which is particular true, but most of it, Drift doesn't look like he has feelings for her for the past 3 weeks. No, but he was busy on helping others and didn't focus on Koro Yuki. That made me feel proud because Koro Yuki was trying to get Drift to hang out with her more often, but he told her that he was busy with some stuff he needs to do and she looked like she was pissed off for good.

"Look. Me and Crosshairs are not stalking or spying on anyone. We were just, um, looking around for curiosity?"

"And you're scaring our daughter" I whispered and he left! HA! I was joking! He wasn't scaring our daughter, but he _did_ startled her from her naptime. She doesn't like it whenever you interrupt her beauty sleep, which is what Rodimus does. 

The other day, he was taking a nap in his captain's chair and Ratchet, Red Alert, Pharma, and Ambulon were doing a marching medic band and interrupt Rodimus and he grabbed a frying pan and threw it at these three and chasing them like if he was a farmer and the doctors were chickens, trying to survive from not becoming a chicken meal.

So, there you have it! 

After the funeral ends, we all went back to the base and had a party held in honor of the half Rescue Bot and half Decepticon Blades. Heatwave didn't want to join because he was in a saddest depression and stayed in his room and told us that he'll be in his room for days and won't come out, until he forgets everything about Blades, but it was too hard for him to forget about Blades. 


	2. Megatron is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron was killed from Y/N and the Decepticons have to do something about it

In the Nemesis, Megatron's body was placed on the chains and they were in a meeting.

"Alright, where is Blades"

"None of us doesn't know where is he" Knockout said while examining the body, "And why would you want him if he's not here, Lockdown?"

"He is a medic, just like you and he knows the answer to every dead body"

"But I thought you hated him!"

All Decepticons were laughing and Lockdown was furious. He was planning on asking Blades to examine the dead leader of the Decepticon, but since he's not here, they'll have to let Knockout do the whole examine.

"Commander Lockdown" Brawl walked upt to him "So tell me, why do you hate Blades is he's just a con with a mind of his own? Huh?"

"I hate Blades because he's always acting like he's the leader of the decepticons when he's actually NOT!"

"I understand, but you can't just hate him because of how bossy he is to others, but he's Megatron's favorite"

"And how do you know?"

Brawl wasn't sure how to answer this, but knows that Lockdown is planning something bad. "I will admit, but you're not a great leader one day. I can tell because for the past years, the only thing you were busy doing is stalking on the Paratrooper! What is up with you? Are you being obsess with the Sniper? Or you're planning on killing him???"

"You want to know my plan?"

"CALM DOWN!" everyone turned to the doorway and there was the purple seeker named Slipstream (That's me) walking in and standing in front of the podium. "Why do you think you even care about the Paratrooper if he's already had a sparkling with his Conjunx Endura Rodimus?? Is it because you either want to kill him or is it because you... like him?" she didn't smirk or tease or did anything that sounds lovable. Instead, she only growled because she knows that Lockdown is planning on taking him and she won't let anything bad happened to him.

"Slipstream, you're just a con who-"

"I'M NOT JUST A CON! I'm the leader of the seekers who doesn't like anyone destroys anyone's family. Of course _you_ wouldn't care about _that_!"

"SILENCE!" said Starscream "We don't _need_ Megatron as our leader. We only need someone who is determination and has better plans in mind and that person would be... ME!"

Everyone complains because they know that Starscream would be the worst leader of them all and if he's the new leader of the Decepticons... they don't want to think about it.

"Starscream we need Megatron back! Since Y/N killed him, we _must_ get him and bring his spark to Megatron"

Everyone was thinking about an idea to capture you, then Crowbar had an idea

"What if we do a competition of who's going to become a next leader of the Decepticon? It'll be Starscream VS Lockdown and whoever wins the competition will be our newest boss!"

Everyone cheered, but Starscream didn't cheer. He didn't like the idea of doing the competition of competing against Lockdown, but knows that they need someone to take over Megatron's spot.

"I disagree with you all! We don't _need_ to compete. All we need is the second commander to take over the spot. Mixmaster, check the rules and see if I'm right"

"But Starscream, isn't Knockout supposed to-"

"I don't care about repairing Megatron. Did he become a great leader of the Decepticons? NO! That's why it's best if I could be the great leader! MIXMASTER, ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO CHECK THE RULES?!"

"Yes Star-"

"It's **Lord** Starscream"

"Yes "lord" Starscream"

"Much better"

Mixmaster growled and went to find a rule book, but when he got to the room, it requires access and needs a keycard, but he doesn't have a keycard since he isn't qualified to the Nemesis, yet

"I need a keycard? But which one of us has already been qualified to the Nemesis? I was going to be in the exam with Brawl, but since Megatron is _dead_ , we need to heal him and destroy Y/N! OF course he/she is the all mighty, but he isn't even more mightier than Unicron!"

Airachnid came in and asked Mixmaster why is he in front of Megatron's room

"You do have a keycard to access to the secret vault, right?"

"And why _do_ you need my keycard?"

"This vault requires access and I don't have a keycard!"

"Aren't you supposed to do the exam with Brawl last week?"

"Yes, but Y/N killed Megatron 3 or, um WHATEVER weeks had been passed by"

Airachnid thought for a second. Then she decided to let him have her keycard.

"KEEP IT, but DON'T ever lose it or else I will rip you off into piece"

"Thank you Airachnid! I could offer you some-"

"No need to give me in return" said the femm spider in a mumbled voice and Mixmaster slide the keycard onto the sliding machine and it opened the vault and he grabbed the rule book and rushed off to give it to Starscream.

"GOT THE BOOK" said Mixmaster happily and Starscream snatched the book away from him and scim through the pages to show them that the second in command is the new leader of the Decepticons.

"Found it! In page 117, section 56, paragraph 9, it states that "When the old leader dies or retired, the second in command takes its place and shall be served as a new leader of the army. BOOM!"

Everyone moaned and complains. They didn't want either Starscream or Lockdown to become one of their new leader's team, but they don't have any other decision and had to deal with it.

"Star-I mean- Lord Starscream" said Shadow Striker "If you're the new leader, then who's your second in command?"

"Good question Shadow Striker.... NO ONE SHALL BE THE SECOND IN COMMAND! Besides, I don't even trust anyone here or out, but my self. Hmm... perhaps I should make clones of myself??"

"Bad idea!" said the purple seeker "You'll never know what will your clones would do if they're here. Think about it. What would they all do?"

"Slipsteam's got a point" Thundercracker said "You did made clones of yourselves once and it didn't go well. Why don't you let the seekers be your clones?"

"You want WHAT?!" Slipstream freaked out "He'll turn us into slaveries and that is one of these days I don't want to think about!"

"Yess... you all should be my slaveries and do what I say or else you will end up like Megatron"

he points to Megatron and they all panicked, but Knockout had to put him in a body freezer so that way, he would freeze up and maybe one day they would find the dark energon and bring back Megatron to life, but since Starscream is the new leader of the Decepticons, he would have to not let Megatron be revived ever again. 

"Slipstream, Shadow striker, and thundercracker, you guys are coming with me Lord Starscream"

"And where do you think we're going?" asked the decepticon hunter

"Shadow Striker, we're going out and searched for something unusual"

Shadow Striker thought it's lame. What's so fun about going out there and find something unusual? She asked Slipstream about what would she find and responded, "I would find an Autobot to answer me questions about the Autobot base and they would tell me more about their secrets and BOOM I would become the second in command of Screamer. What are the odds?"

Thundercracker came in the conversation and said, "The odds are if the Autobots are going to ask you what they want to know about the decepticons plans"

"Pathetic!" said Slipstream "That would never happen"

"But"

Slipstream freaked out. She didn't like the word "but"

"DON'T SAY IT THUNDER-"

"But what if the Autobot ask you a question about your life or your personal diary?"

" _My_ personal diary? It's private"

"Not anymore!" chuckled Thundercracker and Slipstream went after him, while Shadow Striker is watching them running around like little children

"When will these two grow up?!" wonder Shadow Striker and grabbed their wings and starts dragging them across the floor like if she was a owner and the two seekers are dogs that doesn't want to go anywhere, but home.


	3. Koro Yuki's fake stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs is with the scientist and could hear his arch enemy telling the lies about her journey with the Autobots

I was with Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Ratchet, which is the SCIENTIST SQUAD (Particularly fun, but nah) and we we're helping Anode and Lug with the flying vehicle we were going to test it out with Windblade and Mirage. It took us an hour to work on that invention, but we got it under control! #TheScientist

"Crosshairs, can you hand me that screw driver" said Anode as she tried to hold the nails that are on the engines

"And why are you putting nails on the engines if they don't _need_ those sharp and pointy stuff?"

"Because what if the engine is malfunctioned and you have nothing to put it back?"

"True, but we could just simply find-"

I heard Koro Yuki talking with a bunch of bots such as Jazz, Sideswipe, Arcee, Eilte-1, Meteorfire, Cosmos, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Seaspray, Cliffjumper, and Pharma. She was telling them the stories about what she had done with Optimus Prime's crew and they sounded fake! 

"So, how did you and Rodimus escaped from the Loch Ness Monster?" asked Roadbuster in excitement

"He had to electrocute that nasty beast and I had to grab him and threw him into the cage and placed a boulder onto the cave's entrance and it should be a skeleton by now" 

They all clapped and cheered and Leadfoot insist Topspin to write a journal entry about Koro Yuki's adventure.

"And why would I write a story about a hideuse(Translate- Hideous) who's pretending that her story are real, but mostly fake!?"

"Because she's a natural! More than you of course"

Roadbuster heard the conversation of his two wrecker brother, an older one and a younger one. Topspin is the first one born (Which makes him the oldest), Roadbuster was the second one born (Which makes him older) and Leadfoot was the last one born (Which makes him the youngest), but the green and red Impala would never get along and they would end up fighting, until the peacemaker, Topspin, would have to grab them and tell them to stop fighting.

Koro Yuki walked up to Topspin and told him

"Why do you think I would make these stories up? Everyone here believes me. I should become a next Prime?"

"You becoming the next prime? PATHETIQUE!! You're just a fembot who tried to kick Crosshairs out of the team and you always never get along with him! Your brain is full of plans diaboliques! (Translation- Devil plans)"

Koro Yuki made a clench fist and was about to fight the blue impala wrecker, until he was the first one to attack her. 

I told the "Scientist squad" about the fight and they were all watching Koro Yuki and Topspin doing a fight, but it wasn't the fight with weapons or anything sharp. It was the fight with many actions in it like human movie. Miko and other humans were watching the fight, until Drift and Windblade had to grab them. Drift was grabbing Koro Yuki and Windblade grabbed Topspin and they both were struggling to get out and Magnus yelled, "KORO YUKI AND TOPSPIN!!! INTO MY OFFICE NOW!!!"

Rodimus was carrying our daughter and reminded me about forgetting to name our daughter. I totally forgot to name her!! I was busy doing some stuff and Rodimus was busy spending time with his crew the Lost Light, but we forget to name our daughter, but what should we name her?

**Hello everyone! Slipstream here and I need your help! I need to figure out what to name her because I was struggling with naming her. I usually use Google and type "Cute baby girl name in whatever countries I want to know" and some of them doesn't fit pretty well. So, can you guys help me with naming? If so, then that'll be cool and I will pick one of your choice to see who has the cutest name ideas! Thanks!**

**~Slipstream Out!**


	4. All about Minji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to name their daughter... MINJI!(Because no one here on Archive Of Our Own isn't commenting on anything, but Wattpad readers did. I'm not mad or upset or anything, but it feels like Wattpad gets to do the commenting and AO3 gets to do the reading. Probably because my story isn't interesting or anything :/) Anyways... here is their daughter, Minji!

We went to our berth and sat there, thinking about what to name her. It was hard and stressful because she was so beautiful and very cute to think about. She looked a lot like Rodimus, had a spark like him, and had some personalities like us. Then, Rodimus had an idea.

"How about we name her... Minji?"

"Minji? Are you Korean like me?"

"Nah, but you're Korean and _I_ have to think of a Korean femme names. Do you like it or no?"

"I actually love that name! Everyone here will love her name!"

We hugged and kissed because Minji sounds a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e! So... these are the things she mostly does like us (Because we're Conjunx Endura)

  1. How she wakes up... Just like me. Why? I mostly wake up by stretching, look at the window and smile. Minji, on the other hand would make a yawn, stretch, and make cute noises that human babies make like giggles, laughing etc.
  2. She eats like Rodimus because he always stays away from sea food, cabbage, mash potato, and any vegetables (Except for corn and rice). Minji, on the other hand would stay away from cold Energon milk. Cade and Jack tried to give her some hot Energon milk, but she would grab it and throw it across the kitchen dinner table and it would splash onto Magnus's plate. At first, I thought he would yell at her or does something bad, but instead, he laughed and told her "Who taught you how to- RODIMUS!!!!" and chase him around the table.
  3. Sleeps like me because before I go to sleep, I would look at the stars with Rodimus and she would whine and Rodimus would lift her out of the crib and let her look at the stars with us, until she feels tired and sleepy and I have to put her back to her crib,
  4. Cries if you don't play with her or spend your time with her just like me. The other day, I told Drift that I want to learn how to use a sword properly and he didn't want to teach me and I felt left out, but then Windblade asked me if I could join her with learning how to use a sword and I immediately said "yes" right away.



So, that's Minji's personalities from her parents that loves her forever and ever till we join the Allspark, Crosshairs and Rodimus!

In Ultra Magnus office, Koro Yuki and Topspin were sitting on the chair, bored and waiting for Magnus to come in

"What are you looking at blue boy!"

"None of your business cheinne (Translation- Bitch)! Why do I bother to be in this office with you? Is it because you naughty filthy Decepticon loves to-"

"I am NOT A DECEPTICON! I am an Autobot that is clever and strong. You on the other hand, is always seeing the future, getting the couples together and UGH! It's weird how you see the future"

"It's not weird! I was born to do _that!_ We all have different special hidden talent. What is your talent? Getting people to like you because if it is, then that sounds... lame, but my special talent is much better than you!"

Ultra Magnus came in the room with Minji on his arms and put her next to his desk and she was playing around with his pens and threw them to Koro Yuki. She was annoyed by her, but Topspin on the other hand was laughing.

"Glad I have an artiste (Entertainer) here in the office. I don't know what would I do without you, but merci mon amour (Thank you my love)"

Ultra Magnus sat down on his spinning chair and stare at these two like if they were criminals or something

"Koro Yuki and Topspin, care to tell me why did you two start a fight?"

Topspin was the first one to answer his question, "She was making up the stories about being in Prime's team and they didn't sound real"

"How come?"

"First of all, the loch ness monster doesn't exist! Since when does a inutile human ever discovered that kind of monster?! Maybe one day, they'll discover the "Koro Ness Monster?" and try to capture her and put her in the zoo- Oh wait, we don't need to hunt her, we've got her here and we can put her in the zoo"

Topspin laughed and Magnus had to smack him with a data pad and stopped laughing. Koro Yuki starts to complain.

"I wasn't lying! I was just trying to make new friends, that's all"

"Making new friends doesn't means telling lies about your experience. The only key to make new friends is if you opened your spark towards their spark and once they felt like you have opened you spark, then you will have new friends. Stories is fine, but it cannot be a story that is all made up like fairy tales. Of course you wouldn't make up stories about a wailing women who would try to steal kids and drown them into the water, right?"

Sideswipe ran across the room and yelled, "LA LLORONA EXIST!!! YOU CAN ASK THE HISPANIC NEWS ABOUT THEM!!!"

"Shut up!" yelled Magnus and closed the door quietly since he doesn't want to startle Minji from her playing with the pens.

"Alright, Topspin anything you want to say to her before I let you dismiss?"

Topspin glared at her like a leopard and growled, "Of course I do and that is in French and I promise this is the translation for "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I promise I would listen to you stories" and then I could go back to my room"

Magnus nodded and asked Koro Yuki, "You also have to tell him to apologize"

Koro Yuki sigh and said, "I am vey sorry for making these story up. Hopefully one day, they'll turn out to be real"

Ultra Magnus turned to Topspin and said, "You said you were going to translate the word for apologizing to Koro Yuki. Aren't you going to do that?"

"Of course" said Topspin and he went to her audio and said this in French.

"Un jour, vous et vos plans diaboliques passerez d'un bien fait a' un echoz et vous n'aurez plus rien d'autre que votre voix sinistre qui est dans votre tete!! (Translation- one day you and your evil plans will turn from a well done to a failure and you won't have nothing left but your sinister voice that is inside your head)"

He walked away happily and Koro Yuki didn't understand him, but knows that he's saying it in his evil voice and thought

_If Topspin is going to stop me, HA, not a chance because I will succeed no matter what and once I've accomplish my goal, Crosshairs, Rodimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Topspin are going to regret this including Rodimus and Crosshairs daughter Minji. I will destroy these three no matter what I have in mind..._


	5. Jealous

Minji was still in Magnus office and was still playing around with the pen, until Optimus announced everyone to a meeting. Once everyone was there, Magnus handed me Minji and said that she was attacking Koro Yuki with pens and we laughed. I was entering the room with Rodimus and Minji and everyone was around Yuki, until they heard a sparkling giggling noise since Rodimus was tickling her and everyone ran over to us and looked at her and starts to say nice and cute compliments about her.

Chromedome asked, "What is her name captain?"

"Her name is Minji"

"Well her name sounds cuddly!" said Whirl (Rescue bots) "Wait till my dad is going to go bonkers when he sees her!"

"Can she join the rescue bots?" asked Hot Shot "She would be an excellent leader!"

Then, many questions and comments are all over us and Minji was laughing and giggling

Anode asked, "IS she going to become the next Prime? Think about that? THAT would be so cool to see and hear the story of the first femme Prime on Cybertron!"

Cyclonus, the Ex-Decepticon commented, "When Minji grows up, she should become a secretary Decepticon and should send us information about their plans"

Tailgate commented, "She sure is a cuddly sparkling"

Jolt asked, "Would you both allow her to kill Megatron, Starscream, and Unicron??"

Elite-1 commented, "She sure is a beautiful fembot around. One day, she would become popular and would become the queen of Cybertron"

Pharma asked and commented, "My question is... WILL SHE BE A SURGEON LIKE ME?!?! My comment is... LIL Minji should be the leader of the Autobots and everything would go nice and smoothing"

Arcee asked, "Is Minji going to become a celebrity like Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and her sire?"

Strongarm commented, "They should make rules about being around with Minji"

Thunderhowl asked, "Can she join me on a quest to find the lost city of Zyrofolium??"

Cheetor commented, "If Minji and my daughter are friends, then everything would be even more adorable!"

Wheeljack asked, "I swear, if Minji was a scientist, she would be discovering the secret of how to get bots attention"

Perceptor commented, "Aren't you the sweetest sparkling of them all? YES YOU ARE!!! I WANT TO CUDDLE HER!!! MINJI MUST RULE THE WORLD!!!"

Cade had to interrupt everyone's questions and comments and Koro Yuki didn't look happy at all. She was angry with Minji, but why? Oh wait, I think she's "jealous" of Minji because everyone here loves her and they want to cuddle her and have fun with her. You whispered to me, "Why is Koro Monster angry? Is she going to say something nice to your daughter?"

"No, but I bet I know what's the problem. She is jealous of Minji"

"Jealous? Why?"

"Everyone here loves her more than her, She was going to tell them a "fake" story, but then me and Rodimus came in with our sparkling and everyone rushed over and I guess that's why she's jealous"

"AIN'T NO ONE GOT TIME TO HERE HER FUCKING DAMN STORY! HMPH! THEY AREN'T INTERESTING, but Minji on the other hand... YES SIR!!!"

We laughed and everyone was settled, but before we were going to start the meeting, Koro Yuki raised her hand and Optimus respond, "Yes Koro Yuki?"

"Can I mention something?"

"Yes you may"

"Minjidoodle is here and she isn't allowed to be here. Remember, that's what the rule say "No sparkling allow during the meeting" because they whine and cry and do all kind of shit. So, if you may tell Rodimus or Crosshairs to take the sparkling outside, please?????"

Everyone complained, They didn't like the idea of letting Minji out during the meeting. What if the Decepticons spots her and kill her? No way! Optimus thought for a moment, until Ultra Magnus had an idea.


	6. Koro Yuki The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Magnus has made his decision

"Koro Yuki, care to take care of the child?" asked Magnus and everyone freaked out. They didn't want her to babysit Minji because they had a feeling that something bad might happened.

"You want me to take care of this little beast?" said the warrior in frustration

"Yes, but don't worry. She's not bad at all. She's an angel" Ultra Magnus handed her the sparkling and Minji was crying. She didn't want to be with Koro Yuki at all. you were laughing so hard and yell, "SHE THINKS THAT YOU ARE A DEVIL!!" and fell on the ground and was rolling around and Seaspray had to help you get up. Rodimus pat her and told her, "It's okay, she won't be mean to you, but she will harm you"

Koro Yuki glared at Rodimus and I had to pull her out of the meeting and said, "Don't worry. Minji does that whenever she with a person that treats others bad and cruel like you"

"I'm not cruel"

"Well you are now"

I walked away and went back to the meeting and Koro Yuki asked, "Magnus, how long is the meeting? Is it going to be short and simple?"

"I don't know, but I do know that it'll be longer than usual"

Yuki froze and was about to throw the sparkling right at me, but Drift, Topspin, Windblade, Chromedome, Rewind, Cyclonus, Tailgate, and Rodimus starred at her and she holds Minji and pretend that nothing happened and Drift closed the door, which leads Koro Yuki babysits Minji.

"This is great! You and me? Pfft who needs a sparkling anyways?"

Koro Yuki was still holding Minji, but she was crying and was trying to get away from the cruel warrior, but Koro Yuki had to hold her tight and Minji was screaming so loud (I laughed while typing this lol) and Yuki had to cover her audio.

"Why won't you calm down?!?!?!?!" Koro Yuki said as Minji cried until she starts to say "MAMUA!!!"

"Okay, you want to play? Then let's play" glared Koro Yuki as she heads to Crosshairs room and tries to open the door, but it was lock

"Why would that Paratrooper lock his door? Oh wait, I forgot, he always doesn't want anyone to enter his room unless if you're his "Conjunx Endura" I don't need one of those door locks? I could simply smash into the room and there we go"

She ran towards the door and smashed it and the door broke and Minji was still crying and yelling for help XD until she starts to calm down and looked at Koro Yuki in a confusion face. She wondered why would Yuki break her creator's door, but was still puzzled. Koro Yuki lift her and put her onto her crib and said, "Happy now? I bet you are"

* * *

In the meeting, Ultra Magnus was announcing everyone about the new pod that would be used only if they go on important mission.

"This pod was created by our scientist squad and we'll test it out sooner or later. Once it's worked we'll use it as our own secret pod that no Decepticon has used before"

Everyone cheered and I was busy thinking about Minji. I hoped she didn't get hurt or injured by Koro Yuki because we all know how much she hates sparkling. Swerve is getting a sparkling with Skids and Cheetor had already got a sparkling, but when I looked at him, he looks worried, but why? I walked up to Cheetor and asked, "Hey Cheetor, you look worried?"

"It's my Conjunx Endura. He didn't came back and I am so too worried about him. What if he doesn't make it? He's never this long gone before. When you and your teammates were new to the base, he didn't came back. I waited for days and weeks, but no sign of him. I think they've got him or worse?!"

I didn't know who was Cheetor's Conjunx Endura because we've never seen him before and I wanted to ask him who or what he looks like, but that would get Cheetor even more worried. I told Rodimus about Cheetor and he said, "I think I might have seen him, but I forgot his name. He was one of the members of the spark keeper, until he married Cheetor and they had a cub, but no one has ever seen him. The last face they saw was when he told Cheets that he would be back with a surprise for their daughter, but he never came."

I was shocked to hear that story, but I had a bad feeling for both Minji and Cheetor's Conjunx Endura. 

* * *

Koro Yuki was practicing her sword moves as Minji was playing with her little lamb plushie, until she was hungry and cried,

"What do you want this time?" Koro Yuki asked aggressively, but was still crying. Koro Yuki thought for a minute. Then, went to the cabinets and searched for the bottle. As she searched for the bottle, she saw a picture of Minji's creator and threw it across the room, and there were other pictures in the cabinets as well.

"Why would a bot place pictures in the cabinets?!" she thought "Don't they supposed to put it in the photo album and NOT in the cabinets?!" she throws a lot of pictures such as "Rodimus and the lost light crew", "Ratchet smacking Crosshairs with a wrench on his head when Crosshairs whispered to him that one day, he and Wheeljack are going to marry and have sparkling like him during the wedding", "Crosshairs, Rodimus, and Drift cooking together as a team". Koro Yuki didn't like the pictures and was furious because she wasn't in it, even though she and Crosshairs don't get along, she still want to be in the picture. 

After finding the bottle, the milk was hot and Minji screams and throws it onto Koro Yuki and nearly broke the bottle. Second, it was cold and Minji throws it and this time the bottle break into pieces and Yuki had to clean it up. Finally, it was warm and Minji loves it, but then sticks a tongue out to her face and she was annoyed.

"Stop doing that! How about this. Why don't we go on a walk?"

She lifted Minji and put her into the stroller and left the base. Minji was hugging her sheep plushie as they go on a stroll. After two miles of walking in the desert, Koro Yuki and Minji was heading back to the base when Minji looked over at the graveyard and notice something isn't right. One of the gravestone was cracked and there was two hands sticking out and Minji cried and threw her plushie and it landed right onto the cracked gravestone. 

"What is it?! Why do you cry a lot!? You are just like your pathetic mother!" 

She went to the gravestone and saw the hands that are sticking out and reads the gravestone

"Blades? Since when did these hands came out? All I have to do is cut them off and BOOM! Everything would be fine"

She picked up the plushie and handed it to Minji and was about to chop off the hands, but since Minji is too young to watch anything that is violent, she decided not to cut it and leave it alone.

"Now we can go back to the Autobot base. I hope the meeting isn't over! If it is, then it's your fault!"

Minji looked back at the gravestone and the hands was moving and she starts to cry even louder. 

"Be quiet or else someone will hear you!" shouted Koro Yuki and then Starscream and the seekers, including Shadow Striker have arrived and Koro Yuki knew that they needed back up and help FAST.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT MINJI!! If you didn't cry and would shut the hell up, we would've been back to the base by now!" 

They surrounded these two and had out their guns out, preparing to kill them and Starscream asked, "Tell us, what is your last words?"


	7. Pharma in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharma is going to be in love with my favorite character, even though there aren't any crossovers, well there is now

Koro Yuki grabbed out her sword and attacked the seekers. Minji stops crying and plays with her sheep plushie and throws it in the air and Shadow Striker was about to shoot her and kill her, until Rodimus, Drift, Pharma, Windblade, Skids, and I came to the rescue and attacked the seekers and the Decepticon hunter. Rodimus was after Starscream, Drift was after Nova Storm, Pharma was after Thundercracker, Skids was after Acid Storm, Windblade was after Slipstream (me), and I was after Shadow Striker.

"Joining the babysitter club Screamer?" said Rodimus and Starscream stand back away from him.

"What do you think I was doing?!"

Windblade was trying to slice Slipstream, until Shadow Striker kicks her face and Windblade fell. Slipstream grabbed her sword and was going to stab her, but Drift punches her and she was knocked out.

"Don't you samurai boy understand the meaning of "Hurting a women"!?"

"Either leave Windblade alone or get sliced"

Slipstream and others were preparing for retreating, until Thundercracker called out to Slipstream and Starscream, "We got one Autobot done and he looks like he's going to go SHRING SHRING with his chainsaw"

Slipstream smiled and was heading for one of the Autobot who has the chainsaw, which is Pharma.

Pharma was struggling with being free, until a gun was in front of his face and a foot was on his neck. He followed it to who it belongs and it was the purple seeker Slipstream

"Anything you want to say surgeon?" 

"I, uh, well you see, uh, I-"

"Really? That's your last words??"

Pharma's face was turning red and he didn't know what to say. Slipstream may be a Decepticon seeker and is bad, but to him, she looks like a femme that would love a surgeon like him one day. He made a weird grin and Slipstream was grossed out.

"Thundercracker, can you kill him for me? I think he's giving me a headache"

"Sure thing boss" 

Slipstream handed him her gun and Pharma's face turned normal and yelled, "CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME?!" and Drift throw his sword across from Thundercracker's face and he ran back to Slipstream.

"Let's tell Starscream to get out of this fight before we get sliced?"

"Agree"

They went to tell Starscream and all of them evacuated and Shadow Striker was riding on Starscream and flied off back to the Nemesis.

"Pharma, you okay?" asked Windblade "And why is your face red?"

Pharma froze and shook his head, "I-It's nothin! Just doing my thing"

Rodimus, Drift, and I smirked at him

"What are you three lookin at?"

"YOU!" said Rodimus

"What do you mean?"

Drift walked up to him and said, "We know what's up with you, right Crosshairs"

"Yep! You Pharma, our surgeon is in love"

Pharma tried not to blush so hard, "N-No I'm not! Me, in love with a Decepticon? Nah, this is a mistake" he chuckled and we three yelled, "PHARMA IS IN LOVE WITH A SEEKER!!!" and we laughed. Windblade, on the other hand, was not very proud at all.

"Pharma, you can't be in love with Decepticons. That's against the rule"

Koro Yuki mentioned one thing, "If we fell in love with a Decepticon, Prime is going to send you to them and you will get killed by them. They also have that rule as well"

After I stopped laughing, I was pretty suspicious of Koro Yuki. I heard her saying that she knows the Decepticon's rule and I asked her, "How do you know their rule? Is it because you are undercover and-"

"No, but I did spied on them when I was on a mission with Optimus. They sure did had harsh rules"

I didn't care about her, but I know she's up to something.

* * *

We went back to the base and Optimus Prime was waiting for us at the front door, including Ultra Magnus and... Agent Fowler.

"Soldier, care to explain why did you and Minji went on a stroll" said Magnus 

"She was crying too much and I had to do something about it. We were strolling for two miles and she starts to cry when we pass by the grave"

"And why do you think Lil Minji cried?"

"I don't know, but there was hands sticking out of Blades grave and-"

"Blades?! Is he alive?" said Heatwave in a excitement "Did you saw him rising out of the grave? Did you do anything to Blades?"

"No and I _was_ going to chop his hands, but Minji is too young to look at anything that is brutal or gore. So, I leave his hands alone and continued on, until the seekers and the hunter had arrived and attacked us"

Magnus thought for a minute. Then Agent Fowler said something

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO LET-"

"Oh femme seeker!!! Whoever you are, I will find you and show you all of my love!!!"

Everyone starred a Pharma in awkward facial express and Pharma turned towards them and blushed, "What? I was just, um, trying to track her down?"

Minji was happy and cheered when Rodimus lifted her and hugged her. "Am I glad that you're still here! Why would Koro Yuki take you out on a stroll?? Did you do anything fun? No? Okay" he snuggled her and laughed and I couldn't resist watching Rodimus and Minji snuggling each other. It was too cute, but then Skids came by and told Optimus

"I saw something weird happened in the grave. There was a hand and I think it was moving and it also looks like it's trying to get out of it's grave? Should we investigate it now because I'm having a feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

Optimus thought for a minute and said, "We can check it out later, but for now, it's time to recharge and in the morning, Ironhide, Chromia, and Meteorfire are going to investigate it tomorrow."

In the berth, it was 2:00 and I was still awake. Minji was sleeping in her crib with her sheep plushie and I looked over at the other side of my berth and Rodimus was also sleeping. The only thing that kept me up is what Koro Yuki said which is "Hands are sticking out of Blades grave"? I shake Rodimus gently and whispered, "Roddy, wake up! I gotta tell you something"

"Let me guess. Your sparked?"

"No"

"You want me to give you an advise about Drift-"

"Why would I get an advise about Dri-"

"Because I notice that he looks like he has feelings for you during our wedding. Remembered when we were taking a picture?"

"Yes"

"And you asked him to join us?"

"Yes"

"And when he was standing next to you, I looked at him and he blushed"

"What?! Why?! I thought he likes Koro Yuki?"

"Not really. When I asked him to help me surprise you, he kinda sounds like if he has a crush on you"

"Oh really?"

"Yep! You had a crush on him, now it's his turn"

"C'mon! I like him a little"

"A little? Nope! You still like him, even if you already have a husband and a daughter"

"Are you going to be mad or jealous of me??"

"No I won't. Besides I still love you, even if you still love Drift. Give him a chance"

"How much?"

"A lot! If I were you, I would ask him to either hang out or whatever. I'm pretty sure he'll accept that"

I hugged Rodimus because he knows I still love Drift (A little) and even though I'm married to a captain of the Lost Light crew, I've still love him. Then, I forgot to tell him about the arms that was sticking out of the grave.

"Which remind me... Why did Minji cried? Did Koro Yuki mentioned anything else other than the crying?"

"No, why?"

"Because Minji cried because they were in a graveyard, right?"

"Right"

"And isn't Minji the first one that notice the hands?"

"I think she _was_ the first one that notice the hands, but why?"

"I think she's trying to either tell us or warn us about something?"

"Damn our daughter has powers inside of her. When she grows up, she'll be part of my crew and she could warn us whenever Overload is around or the spark eater"

"The spark eater?"

"Yep, but we survived... some of us"

We chuckled and went back to sleep. Something is telling me that something bad is going to happened tomorrow.


	8. At The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was free from their grave

The next morning Ironhide, Chromia, and Meteorfire were out to investigate the graveyard. Meteorfire brought his flying camera since he wants to make his new hit series

"Meteorfire, we don't NEED those flying camera!" said the weapon specialist

"Why? We are going to uncover a dead body after all? Besides, I will film this and post this into my-"

"Not now!" said Ironhide stubbornly and Chromia noticed something weird

"Uh guy, Blades grave is... gone"

She pointed to it and they freaked out. Meteorfire on the other hand was excited and starts filming

"This is Meteorfire and we're going to discover the missing body of one of the Rescue Bot member, Blades. We don't know what happened, but I'm having a feeling that he was buried alive!"

Ironhide groaned and searched around the area. There was no sightings of the body, but there was footprints.

"Let's follow it and see where it leads to" suggested Ironhide and they all agree, but Meteorfire was still recording and said, "I will be filming here and you guys can investigate"

Chromia was worried, "But what happens if a Decepticon sees you? Won't you need back-up?"

"I would, but nah! I'll be fine" said Meteorfire happily and both Ironhide and Chromia went on a search.

Hours had passed by and Meteorfire was bored

 _Maybe I should've gone with Chromia and Ironhide?_ He thought, until he hears a weird growling noise. He looked around and didn't see anything, until someone was behind him and jumped on him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!! I THINK I-IT'S A-A-A... TERROCON ZOMBIE!!"

"ENERGON!!" yelled the terrocon zombie and Meteorfire kicked him and ran off to find and warn Ironhide and Chromia.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ironhide and Chromia were sill at the graveyard searching for clues.

"I think we make a great team!" said Ironhide "Don't you think Chromia?"

"Hm... I don't know?" smiled Chromia "But every bots say that you're always grumpy and-"

"That's not true! I'm just... picky"

"HELP!!" they turned around and there was Meteorfire

"Meteorfire?" Chromia asked in confusion "Aren't you supposed to be filming and not-"

"Someone is aftering me! I think it was... Blades?"

"HA! He's in the Allspark" growled Ironhide, until someone jumped onto Meteorfire and he was infected.

"BLADES?!" shouted Chromia "What were you think-"

"He's no longer Blades!"

"What do you mean?! We could take him back to the Med-bay and Ratchet could cure him?"

"No! He's going to be infection others. Blades is a terrorcon zombie and I DON'T THINK HE REMEMBERS US!"

Chromia was nervous and stand by Ironhide and called Ratchet

"Doc, we've got a situation going on"

"Tell me what's going on and MAKE IT QUICK!! Minji is going to throw pens, pencils, and other office supplies to Koro Yuki and you're going to missed the fun!!"

"Minji is WHAT?! Forget it because we have bad news to say. Blades is alive and-"

"That's not bad news! It's good news! Wait till I bring Heat-"

"NOO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! BLADES ISN'T BLADES! HE'S A TERRORCON ZOMBIE AND HE INFECTED METEORFIRE!!"

Ratchet froze. He'll definitely going to keep that as a secret and won't let Heatwave know what happened to Blades.


	9. Warning Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhide and Chromia went back to the Autobot base to tell others about Blades and hoped that Heatwave wouldn't hear the news, but sadly... he did

Ironhide and Chromia came back to the base just in time to watch Minji throwing more office supplies at Koro Yuki and everyone else was cheering and laughing.

"WHO TAUGHT THAT FILTHY SPARKLING HOW TO THROW?!?!" yelled Koro Yuki. No one was listening to her and Ironhide rushed over to Magnus office.

"Ultra Magnus, we have bad news"

"I HATE bad news. Tell me the bad news and I'll alert Optimus Prime"

"Chromia, tell him the bad news"

Ultra Magnus turned to Chromia and she speaked, "It's Blades and he had woken up from his grave"

"Did someone said Blades?! Is he here with you? Did he told you where to meet him??" It was Heatwave and Chromia and Ironhide were too nervous to tell him about Blades turned into a terrorcon zombie. "Should we tell him Chromia?" asked the weapon specialist. "I think we should. Heatwave we have to tell you something that doesn't sounded like you don't want to hear."

"Just tell me already"

Ironhide and Chromia looked at each other and they had to breath calmly and said their voice in a clear, strong, and serious tone.

"Blades isn't Blades. He's a terrorcon zombie"

Heatwave chuckled nervously and replied, "Y-You aren't joking, are you?"

"No. Chromia is right. We saw him at the grave and we found Meteorfire's flying recording camera. Take a look"

They handed it to Ultra Magnus and he looked at the footage that Meteorfire had took and it frighten Magnus. He looked away in disturbed acting like if he saw some kind of a horror movie that was too gore to watch. He closed his eyes and shook his head and didn't say anything.

"Commander, are you okay?" asked Chromia "We can take you to Ratchet?"

"No, I-I'm fine" he said while shaking his head "I just need a break. Ironhide, can you do me a favor and asked Prime about this terrorcon zombie that was awaken from I-It's grave, PLEASE?!"

"Affirmative" said Ironhide and went off to find Optimus Prime and had to warned him about Blades. While he's doing that, Chromia tried to comfort Heatwave, but he stormed off and left angrily and Ultra Magnus sat down in his favorite chair and starts to think about what happened to Blades.

"I'm having a bad feeling that Koro Yuki may be the one who did this? I remembered seeing her pouring some kind of a poison over Blades grave while all of us are thinking about the honorable moment of that copter??" 

* * *

Optimus Prime was watching others as they were having fun taking turns on playing with Minji and Satomi(Cheetor's daughter). Swerve and Skids were feeding them with energon milk and they smiled each other and were thinking about if they were their own sparkling. Then, you carried these two little femme sparkling and juggled them. I freaked out, but Rodimus told me that you were a natural at anything and everything! I smiled and watched you juggling these two, until it was Cyclonus and Tailgate's turn to play with the sparkling.

"C'mon Cyclonus! It's easy to handle sparkling!" said Tailgate happily "Just imagine if they were ours"

"Why would I do that if we don't even have sparkling?" asked Cyclonus

"One day we will and it'll be awesome! You'll see"

Satomni and Minji were giggling and laughing when Tailgate wrap around a rope on his horns and pretends that Cyclonus was a horse and the little sparkling are the cowgirls and Tailgate was a cowboy. "Now giddy up!" smiled Tailgate and Cyclonus huffed, but was bored. "This is the most EMBARRASSING MOMENT I'M HAVING!!" shouted the Ex-Decepticon and the two sparkling were laughing, until Ironhide interrupted the fun.

"Sorry to interrupt your blasting moment, but we've got an emergency going on. Blades is free from his grave, but he's a terrorcon zombie. We all have to remain calm and-"

"REMAIN CALM?!" said Hound "Do you even know how much dangerous terrorcon zombies are?! They could suck up your energon and you'll get infected!"

"I'm not talking to you punk. I'm talking to everyone hear and you better not act like if you know what's going on out there because Primus knows how much irritating and annoying you are! If I were a Prime, I would tell the guards to watch over you and if you ever act stupid or-"

"HEY!! LESS CHATTING MORE TELLING US!!!" shouted the surgeon and everyone was complaining and Windblade had an idea. "What if I investigate the Decepticons? Y'know, in case if they're the ones that set Blades free?"

"Good idea Windblade" said Ironhide "Now go out there and be careful not to get caught by the two nasty terrorcon zombies"

"Two? I thought there were one?"

"There was two because Meteorfire was infected. Cosmos, you can finally be free from the worst TV bot in the world" said Ironhide and Cosmos was worried, "If he's infected, then I'm going to join him as well"

"THAT'S STUPID!!" shouted Hound and Minji was crying. "Can someone tell the sparkling to shut the hell up?!?" yelled Hound "Because she's going to hurt our audio-"

"SHE IS NOT CRYING!! SHE IS WARNING US!" everyone turned towards me and I felt embarrassed. Arcee looked at me like if I was weird, Jolt looked at me like if I was going crazy, and Koro Yuki started laughing. "Sparkling can't warn us! How are they supposed to know if danger is coming?" laughed Koro Yuki. I looked away and hoped that someone would believe me and everyone starts complaining.

"Sparkling don't know how to shoot with a gun!" yelled Whirl (MTMTE)

"The only thing they could do is laughing and crying" said Strongarm

"Minji doesn't have super powers! Or does she?" asked Wedge

"MINJI HAS POWERS?! COOL!!" shouted Y/N

I didn't know what to say next because everyone looked like they didn't believe me and I was about to cry, but then Rodimus stood up and yelled, "CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! LISTEN! I know that you all don't believe Crosshairs because you all think that Minji doesn't have powers, but the truth is... she does have powers. We all don't know what they are yet, but one day, when my little sparkling grows up, she'll be our secret weapon to all of our adventures. Who's with me? If you are, then we're going to go on a quest of stopping that terrorcon zombie from not letting him infect us and the Decepticons. We can use the new pod the scientist have been working on."

No one didn't joined him, until Drift stood up and said, "I agree with Rodimus and Crosshairs. We all see Minji as a normal sparkling, but deep inside of her, she isn't just a sparkling. She is a very special one and I'm having a feeling that the Primes had given you two a sparkling with powers. No one in Cybertron has that, but Minji is the only one with powers. Therefore, I'm on your side"

I smiled and Rewind wanted to say something.

"Me and Chromey have been wondering. What if Minji could be the secret weapon to everything? I know it sounds weird, but think about it. Yesterday, we were talking about Minji's strange reaction and we thought she is trying to warn us something and none of us won't listen. We're on your side captain!"

Y/N came up to Rodimus and I and said, "I believe in what you said. Minji has powers, but I feel like she has more powers than just warning us. During this adventure, we'll see how much powers she has."

"And I will join you as well. Not because of what Minji has inside of her, but because I want to help you all with this dangerous mission. I may be a rescue bot who save life, but isn't that we all do?" Heatwave came up and so does Bumblebee, Ratchet, Pharma, Skids, Swerve, and Windblade. They wanted to come along the mission with us and I was super glad that they've decided to join Minji's club. This mission will require much training for months, but we don't have month. The world needs us and we need to save the world before the terrorcon zombies does. 


	10. Decepticons under attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blades had brought an army full of terrorcon zombies and is planning on killing the whole team. From the Nemesis ship to the bottom of the ground, which is the Autobot base, things could get harder and harder.

Longhaul and the constructicons are doing a check scan of the whole Nemesis to see if it's clean or not. If it's clean, then they would go and continue on finding something dirty, but if it is dirty, then they would let Demolisher grab them with his big hand and throw them across the base. Overload is the leader of the constructicons and as he and his crewmates Mixmaster, Hightower, Scrapper, Longhaul, rampage, and Devastator checked the science lab, there was a sudden growl noise occured in the dark shadows.

"What was that?!" asked the concrete mixer "Sir, should we check it out?"

"PFFT! Its probably just Shockwave doing his experiment like always. Besides, there's nothing to be scared of-"

"TERRORCON ZOMBIE!!!" yelled Hightower and pointed to the terrorcon zombie that was heading towards their path. "What do we do?!" panicked Scrapper "We only have one path, which is behind us!!"

"Then USE IT!!" shouts Overload and they all ran back, but there was more terrorcon zombies.

"This is it boys! Today is our final day. Let's say good-bye and honor each other" said Overload and they all agreed and shaked hands till the terrorcon zombies made it to them and suck up their Energon until all of the Constructicons transformed into them.

Crowbar, Crankcase, Hatchet, and Barricade were in their office doing some research on capturing the bounty hunters and the artifact hunter. They were trying to uncover Topspin secrets, until the terrorcon zombies smash into their office and destroyed everything.

"QUICK ATTACK THEM BEFORE WE GET INFECTED!!" shouted Crowbar. Although they were the strongest cops, they failed to escape and got infected.

Wildwheel was practicing doing his coolest lasso until a bunch of zombies came in and were trying to suck his energon. He barely made it out alive and had to warn the Decepticons.

"What do you mean terrorcon zombies are all over the base?!" Starscream said with a furious tone. "They don't exist! They're still long bye-bye"

"Listen to him Starscream. As a leader of the seekers and a big fan of going danger time, I shall go and find out who's responsible for this" said the purple seeker. "That way, I should track them down myself and go after him or her or they or WHATEVER IT IS!!"

Starscream agreed and Slipstream transformed into a jet and flied off, but when she's gone, the terrorcon zombies had reached to all of the decepticons and got them all infected. Blades came in the base to find Megatron and searched everywhere, until he founds him lying in his tomb, looking like a dead man who's going to get its body ripped apart.

"Why hello there Lord Megatron" said Blades with a creepy smile "I bet you're waiting to come to life! I've got some dark energon perfect and the right amount of energy for a strongest Decepticon like you" he placed the dark purple energon into his chest and said, "now COME TO LIFE AND TOGETHER WE'LL DESTROY THE WORLD ONCE IN FOR ALL!!"

Megatron woke up and was a terrorcon zombie. "Blades? I thought you were-"

"Dead? Pfft, I came back to life thanks to the undercover lady and now that I'm alive, we could rule the world together and nothing could stop us. I've got plenty of army for us. Everyone in the Decepticon army has been infected and one of the Autobots has been infected as well. After everyone is infected, we could destroy earth and Cybertron and later, there'll be nothing, but the screams and the tears of the crying loved ones watching their family and friends suffering to infection"

Megatron agreed with Blades and were getting ready to infect the whole world. Nothing could stop them from destroying their conquering plans.


	11. Air fight

Some of the crewmates were infected because they didn't listened to us or Minji at all. She was crying and was saying "SOMPI! SOMPI!", but almost everyone stayed in the base and Meteorfire came in and infected some of them, but others listened to us and left the base. The ones that weren't infected were...

  * Bumblebee
  * Ratchet
  * Sideswipe
  * Jazz
  * Arcee
  * Topspin
  * Drift
  * Rodimus
  * Wheeljack
  * Ultra Magnus
  * Crosshairs
  * Pharma
  * Koro Yuki
  * Nautica
  * Skids
  * Swerve
  * Cheetor
  * Heatwave
  * Medix
  * Chromedome
  * Rewind
  * Cyclonus
  * Tailgate
  * Hot Shot
  * Silverbolt
  * Windblade
  * Anode
  * Lug
  * Perceptor
  * Red Alert
  * Ambulon
  * Y/N



Optimus Prime was going to join us, but he sacrificed himself to protect us from not getting infected and I watched Magnus burst into tears and here we are, standing outside and waited for further response.

"What do we do?" said the Ex-Decepticon."We don't have our leader here. We need someone to lead for now"

"I would volunteer to lead this squad. After all, I have been a captain of the lost light team" It was Rodimus and others were laughing at him and Magnus stood up.

"LISTEN ALL OF YOU FOOLS!! He HAS been a captain for so long, I think we should let him lead this no so infected troops. That way, if Optimus Prime is retired or dies, I think we should let him lead"

"ME?! B-But what if I messed up like always. I always lost a team member and they're gone like Rewind and Ratchet"

"Don't look at me" said Ratchet "I remembered what's it like to be in the lost light team. It was an unforgettable moment I shouldn't forget"

"So, what do you want us to do, captain?" I said and Rodimus looked at me and smiled. He knows that I'm always supportive to him when it comes to team leading and he had an idea. "Windblade, can you fly to the cons ship? I think they were the ones that infected Blades"

"Agree" said Winblade and she transformed into a jet and flied to the sky.

* * *

Slipstream was looking for the Autobot base, until she met up with Windblade.

"YOU!" said the purple seeker. "You and your little friends are killing my crewmates. Now I should kill you!" she simed for her engines and shoots them and Windblade dodge them.

"It was us. WE also had someone infected and it's because of you cons!"

"We didn't even infected you all! Megatron is dead thanks to Y/N, we had to let him die"

There was a flying fight and they were shooting at each other. Windblade tries to tell Slipstream that they didn't do it and need to work together, but Slipstream won't listen.

"Listen to me Slipstream! We can work together. Y'know, cons and bots? That way, we could-"

"All WHAT?! I don't trust any bots like you all. Tell me... WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY-"

Suddenly, someone threw a grenade at Slipstream's wing and it exploded, which causes her to fall straight towards the ground and Windblade had finally escaped from her and flied back to the pod.

At the pod, everyone was sitting down and was bored, until Windblade had finally came back and they all ran to her.

"So... was it the decepticons who turned Meteorfire or Blades into-"

"No, but I did got attacked by a seeker"

"Who was it?" asked Rodimus

"It was... Slipstream and she-"

"SLIPSTREAM!? So THAT'S the purple flying seeker, eh? I mean- Why the hell is she even here?!"

Pharma looked awkwardly and everyone starred a him like if he was crazy or something and he looked away in a embarrassment face with a hint of red blush. I laughed and smirked at him because I know what's going through the surgeon's mind... he's in love with a femme seeker.

"Slipstream said that her team was also infected and they think it was our fault. I tried to tell her that we should team up and work together on trying to solve this situation, but then a grenade came out of nowhere and landed onto her wing and she should be on the ground by now"

"Then we should go and save her before any terrorcon zombies find her first" said Magnus until he was interrupted by Pharma and said, "Then what are we waiting for?! SAVE HER!! LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!!!" and ran towards the flying pod and we all went into the pod, turned the engine on, and went on a search to find Slipstream, even if it means.. working together with a con and none of us like that, but Pharma was the only one who likes that idea.


	12. Getting Slipstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slipstream isn't going to have a blast with the Autobots, especially for one of them who has a crush on her.

Slipstream crashed landed onto the ground and felt injured. She tried to get up, but hurts her ankle even more. She tried to call for help, but no cons respond. Then, a bunch of terrorcon zombies walked towards at her and she couldn't escape because she was surrender.

 _How am I supposed to fly if my ankle and wings are broken?_ She thought to herself and they were getting closer and closer and she closed her eyes, until the Autobots have arrived and punched and kicked and throw a bunch of terrorcon zombies. They tried not to kill their teammates, but they have to push them aside. Pharma, Y/N, Arcee, Wheeljack, Koro Yuki, Drift, and Red Alert came by to save Slipstream.

"Are you okay filthy decepticon?" said Drift and Slipstream roll her optics "I am fine AutoPUNK! Besides, I don't need your help. I can take care of my-"

"BEHIND YOU!!" said Koro Yuki and she whack the terrorcon with her fan and Pharma was carrying Slipstream in a bridal style.

When they came back to the pod, we flied off and headed towards somewhere with a place that doesn't have any terrorcon zombies. Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Lug were working on a way to disguise ourselves from not letting the zombies find us. While that's busy, I was with the medics and they were trying to help Slipstream, but everytime they get too close to her, she would kick them. She already kicked Ambulon in the face and smack Ratchet and he was going to smack her back with a wrench. Pharma was holding her and told her that there's nothing to worried about. She didn't agreed with him, but then Magnus came up to her and told her that she needs to work together with us. She sigh and agreed to work together with us.

"YAY!!! She's going to work with us!!" cheered the surgeon and hugged her, but when I looked at Slipstream, she looks like if she was going to kill him, but instead, she did a awkwardly pat on his head and said, "Can you let go of me?" in a Not- So- Comfortable Mood. Pharma blushed and let's her go. It took a while to get Slipstream to listen and join us on our mission to help save the world from the terrorcon zombies. After she was calm, Swerve told us that he needs some berries and fresh water. So, Magnus lets Slipstream and Pharma to be paired up and me and Drift to paired up.

"At least, you get to hang out with him! Isn't that what you've wanted Crossy?" smirked Rodimus

"HEY!! You and me are Conjunx Endura!!! Why me and Drift?!?"

"Didn't we had a talk last night? I allow to be in love with him"

I grumbled and went out.

"You and Slipstream are going to get berries while me and Crosshairs will go get fresh water" said Drift and we all agree and left. I hope Drift doesn't act stupid around me and you start to yell, "AIM FOR HIS SPARK!!!" and smirked and laughed and me with Rodimus. "Haha, very funny" I said and we went to different direction.


	13. Pharma?!

**Slipstream's Point Of View**

I was with the stupid brat Autobot who keeps on looking at me in a creepy face! YUCK! He's going to be my nightmare! When will he stop looking at me?! Can any of you tell him to-

"Soooooooo...... how was things going with the Decepticons???"

"It's normal, like always"

"Planning on anything when we're done pickin some berries?????"

I had an idea in mind and said, "Yes of course.... GOING FAR AWAY FROM YOUR TEAMMATES OF COURSE!!" I crossed my arms and he starts to complain like a sparkling, "You can't leave the team. We would be perfect for each other! Just give me your hands and I'll-"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I walked away from him far away. His face looked like if he was rejected, but I didn't care because I'm a decepticon and WE don't have feelings for any bots. That would be stupid if we did had feelings for them. I kinda felt bad for him, but I didn't care and continued on looking for the berries myself. It felt so good without him being here, but it was quiet. Too quiet. I didn't know why won't those pesky animals creatures won't make any noise, but I'm pretty sure it was the terrorcon zombies that scared them away.

**Pharma's Point Of View**

The purple seeker left me and here I am. All alone with no one to talk to. I felt my spark breaking and I didn't want to continue finding those berries. After all, Magnus _did_ told us to stick together, but me and her? Well, she didn't like it because she's a Decepticon of course, but one thing in my mind, I had a question about the other purple femme, but an Autobot. Her name is Koro Yuki and the strangest thing I've seen her doing is she was looking at a chart of something, but I didn't get a look because she saw me and I had to turn my head fast and nearly got caught. Anyways, I'm pretty sure she's up to something, but she's an Autobot and we don't keep things to ourselves. We spoil it. 

After an hours of finding berries, I heard a growl noise and thought it would be terrorcons or my stomach growling, but there was a eye glowing behind the bushes. I went to investigate it and it jumped onto me. I screamed for help, but then... it licked my face and I giggled.

**Drift Point Of View**

I was with Crosshairs and he used the gpa in case if we're lost, but he was prepared for anything. He looked at me, then the gpa, and looked at me again and I said, "What are you-"

"The terrorcon zombies. You'll never know if they're behind us. If we don't look at our surrounding, we're infected and it's going to be our fault"

"Our fault?"

"Yeah. If you don't watch me or take care of me, then we're infected and Minji would be so upset that her mommy is gone"

"Minji won't be upset. We just have to find-"

"FRESH WATER!!!" he pointed to the water tank and there was more water in the container. At least he already found them, but there were humans and we remembered what Ratchet said, "We are robots in disguise" he says that a lot of times. One time, Smokescreen disobey the rules and was caught and the doc wasn't very happy with what he did.

Crosshairs was throwing sticks across the yard and the humans were heading straight towards us.

"Crosshairs! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Getting them out of the yard. If they follow my throw, then it'll get them out and we simply go inside it, you carry the tank, and I will lead the way"

"But what if they discover us? There _is_ security cameras around here"

"I don't give a damn fuck about those cameras. All I care is that we get the tank and go back to-"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!

The screaming noise occurred and the humans were coming and Crosshairs shot ten of the tank and throws me five of them and tells me to hurry up and walk faster.

"Can't we use our Alt mode?" I said and he shake his head and said, "Sorry, but walking is much better then driving"

"But if we use our Alt mode, them we'll make it out in-"

"Make it out? Nah! I prefer doing what's best for myself. Now hurry up and don't let yourself soaked up"

He ran and I had to carry the tanks myself. I wondered why isn't he helping me. It is because he's still mad at me that I like Koro Yuki or I don't have any clues? When we got to the scene where the screaming happened, Crosshairs giggled and said, "My ship is sailing" and smirked.

**Slipstream Point Of View**

I found the berries and place them all in the basket. I felt like if I was one of the human story, but I don't like there stories. It was too boring. After putting the berries into the basket, I felt lonely and realized that I needed someone to accompany me, which is that Autopunk surgeon. I realized and knew that I shouldn't treat him like that. If he was still here, I would've told him about the decepticons or Crosshairs daughter, but I never get a chance on her name. I'm hoping that it's cute and not too strict. 

Suddenly, a screaming noise occurred and I realized that it was Pharma.

"Pharma?!" I said in a panicked voice. I tried to ran, but it would get my ankle injury worst, but I didn't cared about my ankle, but Pharma. He was the only thing I had in mind. I ran with the berries in the basket and grabbed out my gun and jumped into the scene and said, "PHARMA! Are you hurt? Tell me that you're alright!??!"

But instead, it was just a mountain lion licking his face and he chuckled.

"S-Stop it. Iti tickles! G-Get off of- SLIPSTREAM! It's good to see you! I see that you were worrying about me, right?"

He smirked at me and I tried to hide my blush and I looked over at Crosshairs and he looks like if he's going to scream or something like that. Does he even ship me and Pharma or I was just wrong?

**I'm starting to make a crossover couple because I think they should deserve it, even if they don't make a great match, but not to worry because I will make a bunch of crossover couples. I'll give you all a head up on the future stories. There will be a crossover which they will meet... MIRACULOUS: Tales Of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Sailor Moon, and some other TV shows that I'm planning on. It's going to be so fun making a crossover universe!!**

**~Slipstream Out!**


	14. Water, Berries, and Holomatter??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see why Swerve needs fresh water and berries. Plus I'm planning on giving them their own avatar

**Back to Crosshairs point of view**

When we got back to the base, Slipstream was still trying not to blush and I already know the reason why. She's in love with a surgeon. I laughed, but I won't tell her that I know her crush, but I will help her overcome that of course.

"Slipstream, do you like Pharma?" I smirked at her and she was blushing and Minji was giggling. Something tells me that it's a good sign, I think?

"N-No I do NOT like an Autobot! They're too UGH!"

"I know you like him"

She sigh, "Fine, I do like him, but don't you dare to tell him, got it?"

"Got it!" she walked away in a awkward walk and I laughed at her. You came in the room and asked me, "What's wrong with the seeker?"

I respond in a smirking accent, "She's got a crush on the surgeon"

"You mean Pharma? HELL NO! He's the worst! Ever seen him killing patients?!"

"No?"

"Then there you have it. What if I'm injured and he doesn't want to fix me up?!?!"

"pfft, relax. He'll fix you... maybe?"

You smack my face and it hurts and I yelled, "Watch it! Minji is watching"

"It's normal. Minji can watch these kind of stuff. If Koro Killer is going to mess with her, then lil Minji will smack her just like what I did to you"

It was weird and strange to how you respond and answer that kind of question, but I do understand you. "If Koro Yuki is going to mess around with Minji, I can see your point"

"That's the spirit!" said Y/N "How about getting a drink at Swerve's?"

"That sounds nice" I said and we headed off to Swerve's bar.

* * *

At Swerve's bar, there was Drift, Rodimus, Anode, Pharma, and Perceptor are holding a basket with berries and a water tank. They noticed you and me coming in the bar and they waved at me.

"Crossyboi, what a surprise to see you and Y/N!! Come in and take a seat! What can I do for ya" asked the small mini bot

"I- well _we_ actually, want some Energon, but I want to know one thing"

The mini bot smiled and said, "What is one of the thing you want to know?"

"I want to know... why do we need berries and fresh water?" I asked curiously. "I also wanted to ask that question as well" complained Y/N

"The reason why I need some berries and fresh water is two things. One of them is for Perceptor's experiment and the other one is for my ingredient of my new smoothie! Wanna try some? Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit"

Ratchet came in and his face looked worried. "Can we hurry up Percy! The terrorcons are on the way to find and infect us! TELL ME WHAT'S THE PLAN?!?!" then, he faints and I caught him by the arms. "Don't worry Doc." I smiled "Perceptor will tell us the plan... right?"

"Technically, I will tell you the plan, but it requires only a few people could be part of the experiment and the rest of the non experimental group will navigate the ship and find the safest place. That way, no terrorcons won't find us. We will use the holomatter to-"

"Question. What _is_ a holomatter?" asked Drift

Ultra Magnus came in and answered that question, "well Drift, I don't know if you and your crewmates have done this, but a Holomatter is a device we Cybetronians use to create our human avatar. Basically, it's almost like putting our similar version of what we looked like, but in a human version. Example, Bumblebee would have a yellow and black jacket, white T shirt, and black pants with yellow hair. That's what I would pick my avatar if I was Bee, but no. I will be picking for those who will come with me as a human and disguise ourselves from the terrorcon zombies and the human who doesn't know us, _yet_ "

He chose the following Autobots

Anode

Lug

Pharma

Heatwave

Drift

Me(Crosshairs)

Tailgate

Sideswipe

Koro Yuki

Jazz

Cyclonus

Rodimus

Minji

Chromedome

Rewind

Whirl (MTMTE)

Smokescreen

Wheeljack

Skids

Swerve

Y/N

We are going with Magnus and disguise ourselves into humans!! I always wondered what's it like to be a human. He already called June Darby to come by with Agent Fowler, including Mikaela, Miko, Ralf, Cade, Tessa, Vivian, and Isabelle. We each take a turn and I'm glad that we get to pick whatever gender, clothes, and hair we want and I already know what should my avatar should be...


	15. Our Holoform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who has a Wattpad account, I will be putting images and for Ao3 which is this one, I'll be explaining about their holoforn.

We all got into the Holomatter and the first one was Rodimus. He stepped in a picked his avatar. His avatar was a reddish brown hair, with a orange jacket, white shirt with a autobot logo, and blue jeans. He had a thick white human skin and he's muscular. I blushed so hard and looked at me and winked at me. I covered my face and laughed at myself.

Anode had a red cap, brownish skin, red T-shirt and black pants. She had a short hair, which makes me want to ruffle her head like a dog.

Lug had orange hair, long white sleeve shirt, green shirt, and green pants.

Pharma had white hair, white and blue medical coat, and blue jeans.

Heatwave had red hair, with a firefighter clothes.

Drift had black Japanese hair with a samurai suit. 

Tailgate had yellow hair, white shirt with blue strap, and a blue and white skirt. His gender is a femme.

Cyclonus chose a femme gender. He had a purple dress, glasses and purple hair.

Sideswipe had red hair, with blue eyes, red shirt, black sleeve and kakis.

Chromedome had kakis, yellow glasses, and a brown tuxedo with brown hair.

Rewind had a black shirt that said "Divine Comedy", black pants, and blue glasses. He also had a camera with him and a yellow hair.

Jazz had white and blue shirt with white hair and red and blue stripe pants with white on them.

Whirl (MTMTE) created his avatar that made him looked like a 5 year old. He had blue hair in a pigtail, a eye patch, short blue jeans and a teal shirt.

Smokescreen had white hair with white sleeve shirt and red tank top, and a blue and white pants.

Skids had blue tuxedo, blue pants, brown hair, and a yellow shirt.

Swerve looked like a hawaiin with a red and white hawaii shirt, and blue shorts with brown sandles.

Y/N had (It's your choice so here are the following)

Hair color

Shirt

Pants

Other object

Wheeljack had grey hair, white jacket, grey shirt, and a white pants.

Koro Yuki had a long brown hair and a fancy Japanese dress.

I was the last one and I had to think of a avatar I really want because we get to design our own looks and had an idea.

"What's taking him so long!!!" complained Koro Yuki "Isn't he supposed to be finished by now?!"

"Maybe, but he took Minji with him when he stepped into the holomatter and he'll design her avatar as-"

"HE BETTER MAKE IT QUICK!!"

I stepped out of the Holomatter and everyone looked at me in amazed. They all loved my avatar. Why? This is what my avatar looks like!

I chose a femme for my gender, brown hair, cute Korean eyes, white shirt, blue short jeans, and pink sleeves.

Minji on the other hand...

Looks like a month old baby

"Crosshairs?" said Y/N "Why did you selected yourself as a femme and not a mech?"

"I've always wondered what's it like to be a femme, so I've decided to create my avatar like Park Shin-"

"Forget about your avatar and let's go shall we!!" said Koro Yuki

Magnus came out of the Holomatter and he chose a femme?!

He had brown silk hair, black sleeve shirt, red shirt with no sleeve, black legging, short blue jeans, and black shoes. His hair color was brown.

"Magnus? Why do you looks like-"

"Because she's famous for being part of the wrecker. I also want to feel famous"

Slipstream came out and she was also in her Holoform.

She had black hair in ponytail, purple shirt with black sleeves, short blue jeans, long white socks that are all the way to her knee, and a purple T-Strap heel. 

"WOW! I don't know what to say, but you look pretty ho-"

"No time for expressing your words. Less talking and more going out there as a human"

Swerve then asked, "And how are we supposed to go out there if this pod isn't a human vehicle?"

Ratchet smiled and said, "No worries because I've already called someone to come and pick us up. You'll love them as a much as I love them"


	16. Life as a human

Agent Fowler had arrived in a van and everyone came out and he thought we were intruders.

"Who are you?! Are you trying to-"

"No Agent Fowler. We are the autobots. I'm ultra magnus and-"

You don't look like Ultra Magnus. You look like verity carlo"

Everyone laughed and Ultra Magnus sigh. "Can this day get any worst!?"

"You lady"

"Me?"

"Yes you. Aren't you supposed to be in South Korea and not in the-"

"I'M CROSSHAIRS AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!!!"

Drift walked up to me and said "Next time, your Holoform should've been something that has to deal with your coat"

"I don't care. Besides, we CAN wear whatever we want after all"

"YEAH!" shouted Whirl and he or she or WHATEVER crossed his or her or BLAH arms and sat down on a rock. 

"C'mon now, let's go!" said Slipstream and we all went into the van and Rodimus walked up to Nautica and said, "Make sure no terrorcons aren't coming this way or coming to get you all. Call me if there's an emergency, okay?"

"I understand captain. Take care and don't let Minji look at the flowers for too long"

"Why?"

"Don't ask. She can be a bit... yeah"

Rodimus shrugged and went into the van and we left off to... the city!!

* * *

At the city, there were many people and they look busy. Y/N opens the window and sticks his/her tongue out while Swerve and Skids were taking pictures, Minji falls asleep on Rodimus's lap, Koro Yuki was bored, Magnus was braiding "her" hair, Wheeljack kicked the sit, Whirl was playing a video game on Fowler's phone, until he snatched it away from him. I opened the top window and stood up high with my arm in the sky and yelled, "WE WON'T GET INFECTED!!! Someone hold me"

Rodimus smirked over Drift and smiled, "Why don't you hold him?"

"Me? What about-"

"Relax. I'm with Minji and she's sleeping. You on the other hand, could hold him. Will you?"

"Fine" said Drift and he got up and hold on me. I turned around towards him and smiled and the humans around us think we're crazy.

After a long drive to the hotel, we all shoved each other, but then the pigtail lady pulled us back into the van and looked at us in a serious face.

"Look. I know you guys are excited to become a human, but there is one thing you must avoid. Your alias name. You're not allowed to use your Cybertronians names or otherwise, they'll think you're aliens"

"But the humans have already know us" said Heatwave

"Yeah, but this isn't Griffon Rock or Chang hai or whatever you guys show your identity. This is Nevada"

"OOOOOH!" all of us had to think of a "fake" name we wanted to disguise, but it was hard for all of us to think of a name, except for me because then, a white human couples rushed up to me and said, "PARK SHIN HYE!! WE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD COME HERE IN NEVADA!! IS THIS YOUR FIRST TIME IN THE US!?!?"

"I-I, uh, I-I uh, I'll be back for a moment" I turned to Y/N and said "Why are the humans calling me Park-"

"Because your avatar _is_ Park Shin Hye! Next time, wear an avatar with a green coat, okay?"

"Fine, but I still love my ava-"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!! Let's go into the hotel, shall we?" said Miko and we all marched into the hotel and the humans grabbed me and took a photo with me and a selfie. It felt strange, but I didn't mind the selfie. In the hotel, we all were assigned to different apartment. Skids, Swerve, Heatwave, Whirl were in the apartment together. Tailgate, Cyclonus, Chromedome, Rewind, and Smokescreen were in the apartment together. Sideswipe, Jazz, Wheeljack, Anode, and Lug were in the apartment together. Koro Yuki, Drift, Rodimus, Minji, Y/N, and I were in the apartment together. Ultra Magnus was with Agent Fowler, Miko, and Jack.

"Look at this place!" Y/N said while touching random items you've never seen before in your entire LIFE! You walked around and acted like if it was your first time looking at new things or discovery. "I think I'm going to keep this cute white dog plushie" said Y/N while cuddling it "That my friend is Snoopy"

"Oh, then... I'm going to keep Snoopy as a souvenir"

I entered the parent's room (where only adults are allowed to sleep in) and it was a normal size. The only thing I like about it was the bed. I lay down on it and it was soft and comfortable. I can imagine what's it like to be a human. Usually, they have a lot of task like chores, cooking, and taking care. I snuggled on the pillow, until Koro Yuki came in and told me to get out of the room.

"Why would I get out if I've already had been in the room since... 5 minutes?"

"Because this room belongs to me and Drift. Now get out and-"

Someone bang on the wall and it was Skids.

"Hoi, can you two madams keep it down? I'm trying to watch some TV with Swerve?!?!?! Please and thank yo"

Koro Yuki growled and left the room. Am I glad that this is my room, which means this is now me and Rodimus room.


	17. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor have finally found a way to fix a cure... with a bit of a problem. It requires two person to sacrifice themselves which is one Autobot and one Decepticon.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Perceptor was working on a way to fix the cure. So far, his research wasn't doing well. He kept trying and trying, until a solution came out of nowhere on the screen.

"I wonder what's this?" thought Perceptor and when he download the page, it was a cure to the virus! He smiled and read the instruction and history of the cure to the infection.

"I hope this cure works. If not, then Cybertron and Earth is going to be in great danger"

**The Terrorcon Zombies Cure**

_If you want to find a cure to this infection, then think about the wonderful times you and your families or friends had. It may be important, but the REAL key is the whole world. Many years ago, there was also terrorcon zombies here on Cybertron, but more terrible than today on 05-15-500 AD. There was too many terrorcons to defeat them and my friends were going to give up, but that didn't stop us. I had two autobot friends and one decepticon friend. We were the only ones left in the world. Just then, there was a strange figure who was the king of the zombies. I recognized him. He used to be part of the Beast Machine squad, but dies very tragic. He was alive somehow, but he was a terrorcon. The only way to cure the zombies is to let one person from each team to sacrifice themselves and save others around them. My Conjunx Endura had to risk his life and I didn't want him to do this because I love him and he loves me. He was the strongest Decepticon of all. I cried as I watch my friend and my Conjunx Endura risking themselves. By the way, the only way to fix this mess is by sacrificing one autobot and decepticon. They have to open up and let their spark combine into the leader of the terrorcon zambie and it'll glow, but the next thing you see is two heroes die and that's the only way to fix this. I didn't want to say good bye to a decepticon I love, even though I'm a autobot, I still love him._

Perceptor was confused. He read over and over again, until he realized that maybe it could probably work? Then, there was a bang on the door. He listened closely and it was the terrorcon zombies. They have arrived, but how did they find them?! He grabbed the cure and smashed into the window and landed on the ground. Nautica looked at him in confusing and asked, "Why didn't you use the-"

"ZOMBIES ARE HERE!!!"

"The what?!"

"TERRORCON ZOMBIES!! THEY'RE HERE!"

Nautica looked over behind him and there was so many terrorcons in the pod. She didn't know how did they got here, and the bots were running crazy like a flock of chickens who didn't want to get roasted. "We have to warn the captain. Otherwise, we'll be infected!"

"But look at Topspin. He doesn't look scared at all. He stood there and watched everyone running back and forth. Others were trying to kill the zombie, but sadly were infected. The blue wrecker has his best friend which is Landmine (Sorry if I haven't mentioned him) and they were confused.

"Perceptor, why isn't Topspin and Landmine scared?"

"Why'd you asked?"

Nautica pointed over to them and Perceptor looked over. He notice that Topspin and Landmine weren't scared. No, but they WERE confused and walked away. Windblade rushed over to the scientist and asked, "Should we be evacuating?!"

"You right, but I prefer spying on Topspin and Landmine. They don't seem to be scared at all"

Windblade nodded and Nautica and Perceptor followed these two and wondered where are they headed to.

At the holomatter, Topspin opened the door for Landmine. "Thanks" smiled the autobot was was a member of the Cyber-key. "Depechez- vous! Nous n'avons pas le temps avant que quelqu'un noues voit et pense que nous preparons quelque chose de tres mechant (Translation- Hurry up! We don't have time before someone sees us and think we're up to something very evilly). Landmine nods and went inside quick while Perceptor, Nautica, and Windblade sneaked behind them without making any noise. If they ended up getting caught, Primus who knows what would the blue impala wrecker and a Cyber-key finder would do if they ever find out that they were being followed.

"Landmine, stay here and watched me go into the holomatter and change my avatar into a pony!"

"You mean, you're going to be a pony?"

"No silly. What I meant to say is the character from "My Little Pony". She is the apple of my eye" as the blue wrecker went into the holomatter, Landmine sat down and think about Topspin. They're best friend, right, but there was something in his mind he couldn't stop thinking about, but what? He studied harder and harder and thinking harder, but got nothing in his mind, until Topspin came out of the holomatter and he looked A LOT like DJ PON-3. The short, shining, blue hair, purple goggles, but one difference is he or "she" was wearing either a Felicia Hardy clothes or Catwoman clothes, but so hot.

"Landmine, are you listening? Cat got to your tongue? Tell me cheri (Darling)? Ai-je trop soif de toi ou tu etais perdu dans l'espace (Am I to thirsty for you or you were lost in space)?

"Huh? Oh I was just lost in space, that's all"

"It's your turn to go into the holomatter and chose your avatar"

"Yes. A-Agree" blushed Landmine and he went into the holomatter and picked his avatar. His avatar had a yellow hoodie, orange pants, brownish hair, and a wrapped up ribbon around his wrist, making him looking like if he was some kind of a fighter or something.

"Now, let us leave the base and together no one won't notice us leaving together and start a new journey just the two of us" smiled Topspin. "For now on, you can call me "Snowball". I know it sounds dumb, but-"

"I don't care whether you don't like your alias name or not. All I care is that we can't let anyone here notice us or else they'll report on Rodimus"

"Right" said Topspin and he and Landmine left the base by opening the window and jumping out until they heard a door smahsed open and they run off into the forest

"Something isn't right?' said Nautica. "I'm having a bad feeling that Topspin and Landmine are up to something that isn't related to saving the world"


End file.
